como si fuera cierto
by mindfreak97
Summary: Ginny Weasley una chica normal de 14 años esta enamorada de Harry Potter pero el niño que sobrevivio no sabe que ella existe, cuando crees que todo esta perdido aparece algo que mejora todo y sin saber porque quieres estar junto a el...
1. Chapter 1

Esperaba que esto no fuera solo un sueño, esperaba que se convirtiera en realidad, aunque para eso tuvieran que pasar muchas cosas, las aceptaría no importaba cuan dolorosas fueran mientras el estuviera conmigo no importaba nada…tal vez no sepan muy bien a que me refiero, bueno para que no se confundan más aquí esta la historia…

Era una noche lluviosa, la verdad es que me gusta mucho la lluvia, verla caer, cuando era niña me preguntaba de donde venia la lluvia, y mi familia no sabía como contestarme y Ron me decía siempre "Ginny esas son cosas muggles nosotros no lo sabemos" y continuaba comiendo, pero mi hermano Bill me decía que venía del cielo y que las gotas son los sueños de las personas que desean tanto algo que se lo piden al cielo y cuando llueve significa que sus sueños vienen a la tierra para hacerse realidad…

Una chica de 14 años miraba por la ventana, su cabello rojo caía como cascada por su espalda, era muy bonita, grandes ojos avellana y piel blanca, delgada y de estatura promedio, estaba tan ensimismada con sus cavilaciones que no noto que alguien entraba a su cuarto.

-ay Ginny-dijo un chico de melena rojo fuego suspirando- ¿Otra vez pensando en Harry?-

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo Ron- dijo la chica volteando a ver a su hermano que la miraba con un poco de lastima-no me mires así al corazón no se le manda-

-Ginny tienes que olvidarte de el-dijo el hincándose al lado de su hermana mientras le acaricia el pelo-estas así desde que Harry empezó a salir con Cho. Sabes que a mi tampoco me cae bien la chica, sabes que pienso que es una bruja **(irónico no?)**- dijo soltando una risita y provocando que Ginny también riera-

- ¿entonces por que no le dices nada a Harry?-

- por que es su vida Ginny y si estar con Cho es lo que quiere lo voy a aceptar, soy su amigo y tengo que apoyarlo-

-supongo que si-dijo vagamente Ginny mientras soltaba un suspiro-

-dale, vamos la cena esta servida y ya tengo hambre así que no tardes en bajar- dicho esto se levanto para irse, cuando estaba apunto de legar a la puerta se paro en seco giro sobre sus talones para poder ver a Ginny-será mejor que prepares tus cosas para hacerle un espacio a Hermione, llega mañana temprano..y ah…mmm…Harry también llegara mañana-apenas dio esto salió del cuarto una tanto nervioso, no quería saber la reacción de su hermana, si algo sabía muy bien Ron es de que cuando Ginny se enoja era peligrosa, rápidamente bajo las escaleras.

Mientras tanto dentro del cuarto…

Ginny seguía tirada en el suelo recordando las palabras de su hermano _"Harry también llegara mañana" _y estaba segura de que si no estuviera tan triste se habría enojado con su hermano por no haberle dicho que Harry llegaba al día siguiente, pero tan grande era su tristeza al saber que Harry tenía novia y no era ella, que se sentía pequeña al lado del gran dolor que ahora la invadía y ese dolor no dejaba lugar para otra emoción que no dejaba lugar para ninguna otra….

Así sumida en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente llegaría una tormenta y que cuando llegara sería mejor que estuviera lista para enfrentarla….

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y no Ginny no se queda con Harry más adelante va a aparecer la pareja de Ginny, bueno claro para eso necesito opiniones que me digan si lo continuo o no plis dejen reviews**

**Los quiere su amiga **

**Mindfreak**


	2. Chapter 2 ya no quiero sufrir

Esa noche no dormí bien, cada que trataba de cerrar lo ojos a mi mente venían todos los recuerdos de cuando leí la carta que me había mandado Hermione con Pigwedon informándome que Cho ahora era novia de Harry y tampoco podía olvidarlo por que en ese momento tenía estrujando entre mis dedos la carta de mi amiga Hermione, mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por mi cara recordaba los momentos que había pasado con Harry aunque solo fueramos amigos, _a Harry salvándola del basilico, cuando estaba poseída por Tom Ryddle y todos esos recuerdos en los que Harry fue una ayuda indispensable _aunque se que Harry solo me ve como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ron nunca había perdido la esperanza de que Harry se fijara en mi como algo más, pero eso era imposible ahora que estaba con Cho _Pues no, Cho es muy bonita y tu aun eres una niña a los ojos de Harry, _dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, trate de callarla pero muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad, aunque me doliera…. Pero no, ya no mas, no iba a permitirme sufrir por una persona que nunca me iba a ver de una forma diferente a la de una niña (**ay pobrecita niñita jijijiji)** decidida me levante de la cama, con la manga de mi túnica me limpie las lagrimas (**si ya se han de haber adivinado que esta en el expreso de Hogwarts pero no se preocupen porque después en un flash back** **vamos a ver lo que paso cuando Harry llego a la madriguera y además en este capi va a salir el otro protagonista asi que se me hizo mas importante poner este capi primero) **así pasaron 10 minutos que me parecieron eternos hasta que alguien entro al compartimiento.

**-**¿Ginny ya te pusiste tu túnica?-pregunto Hermione entrando por la puerta de el compartimiento con el uniforme puesto **(yo creo que 10 min son suficientes como para no tener los ojos tan hinchados y que no se den cuenta no?)**

**-**ya Hermione- dije acabando de amarrarme la corbata.

-que bueno, ah oye no importa si venimos Harry, Ron y yo a tu compartimiento ¿verdad?- pregunto con una nota de nerviosismo en su voz.

-si seguro no hay problema-_ yo creo que si hay un problemita._ Dijo otra vez esa vocecita que estaba empezando a odiar.

-ah que bueno-dijo Hermione visiblemente aliviada dijo "un voy por ellos" y salió corriendo del compartimiento.

Solté un suspiro apenas audible supongo que pasar tiempo con el no le ayudaría en nada a olvidarlo, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer. Al poco rato llego Hermione, cuando estaba leyendo el quisquilloso, seguida de mi hermano Ron y de Harry, la mirada esmeralda de Harry se poso unos momentos en mi.

-hola enana-dijo Ron

-hola Ron-dijo Ginny entre dientes fulminándolo con la mirada.

-hola Ginny-dijo Harry

-hola Harry –dije y después seguí leyendo un artículo de los snornacks de cuernos arrugados, definitivamente el padre de Luna tiene unos gustos muy especiales para elegir los artículos que salían en su revista, pase la pagina y vi que el artículo se llamaba _¿cómo es la vida de los muggles sin magia?_, enseguida me recordó a la afición que tiene mi papá por los objetos muggles, y recordé una vez que trato de utilizar la estufa.

_Flash back_

_-papá!!!- iba gritando por la casa no lo encontraba por ningún lado hasta que me asome por la ventana y vi que venía cargando un aparato, seguramente muggle, de metal rectangular, bajé para ver de que se trataba-papá ¿qué es eso?-dije señalando el objeto rectangular._

_-ahh eso_ _es una estufa-dijo mi padre con ensoñación-es un objeto que usan los muggles para calentar sus alimentos._

_-ah…bueno…que interesante-dije tratando que mi voz sonara con una nota de sorpresa._

_-verdad que si-dijo mi papá sonriendo.-bueno ayúdame a hacerla funcionar.-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina._

_-claro-dije girando sobre mis talones y siguiéndolo, algo me decía que algo malo iba a pasar._

_Fin del flash back_

Y no me había equivocado esta tarde mi papá se pasó toda la tarde tratando de hacer funcionar la "estefa", pero cuando por fin creíamos que lo había logrado trató de prenderla y se quemó las cejas, cuando trató de hacerlas crecer con un hechizo, pareció que se le habían pegado dos pelusas del tamaño de nutrias sobre sus ojos y cuando llegó mi mamá y pregunto que había pasado mi papá le conto lo sucedido y como castigo mi mamá le puso un contrahechizo en las cejas para que se el quedaran así hasta que encontrara el hechizo correcto, mi papá duró así tres semanas bajo las burlas de Fred y George que sacaron de su incidente unas pastillas que si te las tomas te crece el cabello de la parte del cuerpo que quieras y por primera vez mi mamá no los detuvo.

-¿ginny?-dijo Ron tratando de bajar el ejemplar del Quisquilloso para ver la cara de su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-dije un poco molesta, me había sacado de mi ensoñación.

-nada solo que como somos prefectos Hermione y yo tenemos que ir a la cabina de prefectos para ver que cosas nuevas hay en el sistema y que tonterías ha de haber prohibido el conserje loco de Figg-dijo Ron con exasperación como si la sola mención fuera lo más cansado del mundo.

-Ron no son tonterías-dijo Hermione regañando a Ron por su comentario hacia el conserje de Hogwarts.

-bueno Ginny creo que yo mejor me voy, tengo que ver a Cho.-dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta del compartimiento.

-claro haz lo que quieras-dje tratando de aparentar indiferencia a los celos que sentía en ese momento y tratando de callar a la vocecita molesta de su cabeza que le repetía una y otra vez que Harry prefería la compañía de su NOVIA Cho que mi compañía.

En un intento de acallar a la vocecita de su cabeza me recoste en el asiento del compartimiento y cerrando mis ojos para poder dormir un rato, al fin y al cabo faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar a Hogwarts y así después de un pequeño rato me quede profundamente dormida.

-hey, despierta, ya llegamos, despierta-dijo una voz desconocida.

-mmm-dije y apenas abrí los ojos me encontré con el hombre más guapo que había vitos en toda mi vida…

**Hooolaa que tal quedó el capi les gustó? Espero que sí**

**Quien creen que era el chico que despertó a Ginny eh???**

**Ay les dejo la duda **

**Byeee**

**Los quiero mindfreak**


	3. Chapter 3 quisiera tener tanta confianza

**Quisiera tener tanta confianza como tu…**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Después de todo Harry prefiere la compañía de su novia Cho…

A partir de ahora no voy a sufrir por Harry…

Ey, despierta, ya llegamos, despierta-dijo una voz desconocida.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida…

-----------------------------…--------------------------------…----------------------------…-------------------

-hola dormilona, vamos levántate, ya llegamos a Hogwarts-dijo el chico desconocido, se veía mayor, bastante alto, muy buen cuerpo, cabello cobrizo despeinado, unos hermosos ojos grises y una sonrisa de ensueño.

-disculpa, no quiero sonar grosera ni nada, pero, ¿Quién eres?-dije un poco nerviosa por la presencia de este dios griego.

-oh lo siento, olvide presentarme, soy Cedric Diggory.- dijo tendiéndome una mano para estrechársela.

-oh un gusto conocerte Cedric yo soy Ginny Weasley-dije y le estreche la mano, al momento de tocar su piel sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, aunque debo de admitir que no era una sensación desagradable en lo absoluto, Cedric pareció notar mi reacción por que su sonrisa se ensancho más haciéndolo ver como un adonis.

-ok Ginny Weasley creo que ya nos retrasamos mucho, deberíamos irnos.-dijo señalando la puerta del compartimiento.

-oh, claro-

Dicho esto Cedric y yo salimos del compartimiento en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incomodo, al parecer la presencia de Cedric era muy agradable.

-y dime Ginny, ¿En que curso vas?-dijo cuando íbamos a bajar del tren, el se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar primero.

-voy en el cuarto curso, ¿y tú?-

_yo voy en el séptimo curso-dijo mirándome y sonriéndome ampliamente _mmm, hay que aceptar que el chico además de ser educado, mayor y simpático, tiene una sonrisa para morirse ¿no?,_ dijo otra vez esa vocecita en mi cabeza, aunque no puedo negar que tiene razón.

-pero quien lo diría, Cedric esta muy bien acompañado el día de hoy-dijo un chico rubio desde detrás de Cedric.

-claro, con razón se demoró en salir del tren-dijo un chico moreno parado al lado del rubio, mientras ambos soltaban una risita.

-a ustedes les encanta molestar ¿verdad?-dijo Cedric echándoles una mirada elocuente.

-si-contestaron los dos chicos al unisonó.

-pero que grosero eres Cedric-dijo el chico rubio fingiendo indignación- no nos presentas a tu amiga,-despues se dirigió a mi con una gran sonrisa-hola soy Robert Richards-me tendió una mano para estrechársela.

-hola soy Ginny Weasley-dije estrechándosela.

-y yo soy John Sullivan-dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-mucho gusto John-le estreche la mano.

-¡Ginny!-escuche la voz de mi hermano a mis espaldas.

-oh, lo siento chicos pero ya me tengo que ir-dije despidiéndome de ellos con une mano-adiós.

-adiós-me dijeron John y Robert.

-adiós Ginny- me dijo Cedric, y por una inexplicable razón mi corazón me empezó a latir muy rápido.

Me di media vuelta y fui corriendo hacia mi hermano que estaba parado junto a Hermione, que me recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola Ginny-dijo Hermione lanzándome una miradita juguetona- pensamos que como te habías retrasado te había pasado algo malo, pero ahora me coy cuenta de que estabas muy bien-dijo soltando una risita.

-hola Hermione, no había nada de que preocuparse, solo me quede dormida y se me pasó el tiempo.-

-¿y se puede saber como es que terminaste con Cedric Diggory?-dijo Ron con voz acusadora y mirando por encima de mi hombro.

-hola a ti también-dije sarcásticamente-lo siento Ron pero eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-claro que lo es, eres mi hermana menor y mi deber es protegerte.

-si, si, si como sea-dije haciéndole caso omiso a mi hermano quien por cierto seguía hablando-Hermione vámonos-

La tome del brazo y caminando hacia los carruajes, sin hacerle caso a mi hermano que seguía hablando.

Aun después de explicarle a mi hermano que no había pasado nada, y que me encontré con Cedric por accidente el seguía insistiendo en saber exactamente lo que había hablado con el.

Cuando entramos en la sala común seguía sin parar de hablar.

-no importa lo que me digas, yo sigo creyendo que hay algo sospechoso en ese tal Cedric-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas enfrente de la chimenea y miraba el fuego atentamente.

- Ron, como no tengo interés alguno en fingir que escucho lo que dices ni la paciencia suficiente para fingir que si, me voy a acostar, buenas noches.

-Ginny te acompaño yo también me quiero acostar ya-me dijo Hermione levantándose de una de las butacas haciendo que Crockshanks saltara de sus piernas-buenas n0ches chicos-.

-buenas noche-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-vamos Ginny-.

Subimos la escalera de caracol y entramos al dormitorio, me puse mi pijama, que era una camisa de tirantes rosa y un short azul, recuerdo que me compraron esa pijama en una ciudad muggle estas vacaciones, tenía que admitir que los muggles se visten de forma muy rara.

-y cuéntame, ¿Qué tal es ese Cedric Diggory?-dijo Hermione cuando me estaba acostando.

-bueno, es una persona muy agradable y gentil-dije tratando de salirme por la tangente.

-oh vamos cuéntame lo que paso-dijo Hermione.

-bueno, además de ser agradable y gentil, te habrás dado cuenta de que es muy guapo.-

-¿oh, en serio? No lo había notado- le lance una almohada mientras me reía-bueno en realidad si lo note, ¿te gusto?-dijo mirándome fijamente

-mmm…no lo se- era verdad, no lo sabia,_ bueno pues a mi me parece que si_, me dijo esa vocecita molesta,** que bueno que nadie te pidió tu opinión,** le dije para que de una vez por todas se callara y pareció funcionar- sabes que a mi me gusto Harry por mucho tiempo y vas ser difícil olvidarlo.

-ya veras que lo vas a olvidar-

-quisiera tener tanta confianza como tu-dije mientras suspiraba pesadamente-.

-ya veras que si-me dijo y por un momento le creí-buenas noches Ginny.

-buenas noches Hermione-

Y así me recosté deseando que las palabras de Hermione se hicieran realidad, aunque también deseaba volver a ver a Cedric otra vez.

**Y sale otro capi del horno listo.**

**Espero que les guste el capi, plis dejen reviews, cualquier sugerencia que quieran darme la aceptare y si tienen alguna idea para el fic me complacerá mucho recibirla.**

**Arigato y Sayonara**

**Atte: mindfreak.**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Amigos?

**¿Amigos?**

Al día siguiente me levante sintiendo la cabeza como un remolino de ideas que por más que trataba no podía calmar, me vestí mecánicamente y baje a desayunar, en el camino me encontré a la Sra. Norris, creo que fue eso lo que me recordó que era el primer día de clases y no quería meterme en problemas, iba camino a el Gran Comedor cuando alguien chocó conmigo.

-auch eso me dolió- dije tratándome de parar.

-oh lo siento Ginny iba distraído –dijo una voz conocida, esperen, una voz conocía, era la voz de Cedric.

-Cedric?-dije mirando hacia arriba y encontrándome con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-el mismo, ahora déjame ayudarte a pararte-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me ayudaba a pararme.

-gracias- dije cuando ya estaba totalmente parada y sacudiéndome el polvo.

-no hay de que, además por mi culpa te caíste-dijo, aunque trato no pudo resistirse a esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

-se ve que estabas muy concentrado en otras cosas-dije

-si la verdad si-dijo y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

-bueno para la próxima fíjate por donde caminas-no quería que mi voz sonara enojada pero no pude evitarlo.

-lo tomare en cuenta-dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-no te tomas nada en serio cierto?-dije enojada por esa sonrisa que tenía en su cara y no desaparecer por nada del mundo y dándome la vuelta.

-claro que sí, los prefectos nos tomamos las cosas muy en serio.-dijo desde detrás de mi , me congele, Cedric era prefecto?.

Lentamente me gire para verlo de frente.

-prefecto?-dije , y hasta este momento vi la insignia que traía en el pecho.

-si, soy uno de los prefectos de la casa de Hufflepoff-dijo aun con esa sonrisa que tanto empezaba a odiar.

-que bueno por ti-dije y una vez más me di la vuelta y empeze a caminar pero esta vez Cedric me alcanzó en cuestión de segundos .

-oye, lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar-dijo, a pesar del enojo pude sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-no importa, lo cierto es que hoy estoy un poco irritada-dije aceptando que en realidad solo me estaba desquitando con Cedric.

-bueno, no sé porque no estés de buen humor hoy pero se de algo que puede ayudar.-dijo sonriéndome, pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez fue una sonrisa que no me molesto para nada sino al contrario, me gusto.

-en serio?, y que es eso que puede ayudar?-pregunte.

-comer-dijo provocándome que sonriera.

-mmm… puede que tengas razón-dije sonriéndole, gracias a Cedric podía asegurar que iba a ser un día mejor.

Definitivamente la clase de Historia de la Magia era la más aburrida de todas, tal vez fuera un poco menos aburrida con otro profesor, pero como el profesor Binns era un fantasma no creo que haya alguna razón por la cual se tenga que retirar, para mala suerte de todos.

-y bien quiero para la próxima clase una redacción de treinta centímetros sobre la revuelta de los duendes-dijo con esa voz de somnífero que solo el profesor Binns tiene.

-hola Ginny- dijo Hermione llegando a mi lado.

-hola Hermione- dije

-ya les dejaron deberes?-dijo Hermione con avidez, lo olvidaba, Hermione era la persona más inteligente que conozco.

-si, el profesor Binns nos dejo una redacción de la revuelta de los duendes.-dije con pesadez, estoy segura de que si no me conociera tan bien, diría que hacer esa redacción era aun más aburrido que ir a una clase de Binns.

-en realidad es un tema muy interesante, antes de esa revuelta los duendes vivían en esclavitud, como los elfos domésticos.-dijo

Oh, no, no, no, no, ya se ha donde quiere llegar Hermione y la respuesta es no.

-Ya sé que es lo que quieres que haga Hermione y la respuesta es no-dije con rotundidad.

-oh, vamos Ginny, me tienes que ayudar, se supone que para eso son las amigas-dijo Hermione con voz rogona.

-Hermione sabes muy bien lo que pienso del PEDO-dije

-no es el PEDO-dijo Hermione con exasperación-se pronuncia pe, e, de, de, o, cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo?-

-lo siento Hermione, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no-dije y empeze a caminar hacia el aula de Adivinación.

-¡va a quedar en tu conciencia que miles de elfos estén en esclavitud!-grito a mis espaldas.

_Bueno dejando de lado a la loca salva elfos, tenemos un asunto muy importante que resolver ,_dijo esa vocecita, vaya que sorpresa ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me había molestado, ¿ah si?, ¿Cuál?, le pregunte, _ese chico guapo de ojos grises que no te a parado de rondar por la cabeza desde que lo conociste_, maldita vocecita, ese asunto no se tiene que resolver, dije tratando de convencerme más a mi misma que a la voz, _claro que si tiene que resolverse, te gusta y ya que estamos en la etapa olvida a Harry eso es de mucha ayuda,_ como sea, soy lo suficientemente capaz de olvidar a Harry sin un novio para tu información, le dije de una vez para que se callara, _jajaja, mi pequeña principiante, ¿Quién habló de un novio?,_ dijo con voz burlona, ¿de que estas hablando?,  _te estoy hablando del hecho de que cada vez que estas cerca de Cedric, y no te culpo, te olvidas completamente de Harry,_ dijo con tono de superioridad me recordó a Hermione, se supone que ese es el objetivo de la etapa olvida a Harry ¿no?, dije tratando de salirme por la tangente, _no te me quieras hacer la tonta, yo soy parte de tu subconsciente y te conozco mejor que tu misma_, como sea, ahora tengo que concentrarme en la clase de Adivinación asi que si me haces el favor de dejarme concentrar te lo agradecería, esperaba que se lo creyera pero esa era una mentira muy gorda, _aja si como no, esa no me la trago_.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a el aula de adivinación, suspire antes de entrar, iba a ser una hora muy larga, _y que lo digas._

Después de la clase de Adivinación fui a la biblioteca para escribir la redacción de Binns, busque los libros que me pudieran ayudar para acabar esa tonta redacción lo antes posible.

Me senté en una mesa vacía y empeze a buscar datos que me ayudaran para hacer una buena redacción, iba bien hasta que llague a una parte que no entendí, busque en todos los libros pero no concordaba.

Seguía revisando los libros sin encontrar nada hasta que una vos me dijo junto al oído.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo Cedric.

Me sobresalte, estaba tan concentrada que no había notado su presencia.

-te lo agradecería mucho, no entiendo esta parte-le señale la pagina que no entendía.

-veamos-dijo y se inclino un poco más para leer.

La cercanía entre él y yo no me era desagradable, pero si me ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, aun así traté de entender lo que me decía.

-debo admitir que eres un buen profesor-le dije mientras enrollaba mi ya terminada redacción.

-y debo admitir que tu eres una buena alumna-dijo, después de explicarme como terminar la redacción se había sentado delante de mí para verme escribir.

-bueno Cedric me tengo que ir, Ron se estará preguntando dónde estoy, así que mejor me voy-dije mientras me paraba y me colgaba en el hombro mi mochila.

-¿así que Ron es tu novio?-dijo,¿ _percibo una nota de celos en su voz acaso?_

-oh, no , no, no tengo novio- rayos, yo y mi bocota- Ron es mi hermano-dije y de inmediato me sentí como la estúpida más grande del planeta,_ seguramente también te viste como la estúpida más grande del planeta._

-oh, eso si es una sorpresa-dijo sonriendo

-bueno, de nuevo gracias Cedric-dije

-no hay de que para eso estamos los amigos-

Amigos, ¿de verdad éramos amigos?, ¿se puede tener una amistad cuando una de las partes se siente atraída por la otra parte?, ¿Quería ser solamente una amiga?

-si, amigos, buenas noches Cedric-

-buenas noches Ginny-dijo eso y me di la vuelta mientras meditaba y trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos del torrente de preguntas que la atacaban buscando respuestas.

Llegué al retrato de la señora gorda.

-baratija-dije

Entre por el retrato, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni siquiera con Hermione, lo único que quería ahora era estar sola y pensar, aclarar todas las dudas que tenía y dormir.

Me acosté en la cama y espere a que todas esas preguntas que había estado conteniendo regresaran aun con más fuerza, pero lo único que me preguntaba era si quería tener solamente una amistad con Cedric

-¿Ginny estas dormida?-escuche la voz de Hermione.

-si Hermione estoy dormida-dije

-que mal, porque te tenía una noticia de cierta personita que pensé te iba a interesar-dijo con voz melodiosa.

Lentamente procese esa información y me levante para quedar frente a frente con Hermione.

-¿y cuál es esa noticia Hermione?-pregunte lentamente y perezosamente.

-bueno, como ve que muestras tanto interés en el tema-puse los ojos en blanco-te lo diré, hace rato tuve un pequeño encuentro con Cedric.

_Flashback_

_Iba subiendo por la escalera hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda cuando alguien me llamó desde detrás de mí llamándome._

_-¿tu eres Hermione cierto?-dijo Cedric plantándose delante de mí._

_-si soy yo-_

_-¿Eres amiga de Ginny no?-_

_-si-_

_-que bueno, es que tenía curiosidad por saber si Ginny tenía novio-_

_-pues no, no que yo sepa la verdad.-_

_-oh, eso está mejor-dijo y sonrió_

_-y puedo preguntar por qué te interesa tanto saber si Ginny tiene o no novio-_

_-jejeje, ceo que es muy obvio ¿no?-dijo mientras sonreía más- bueno, muchas gracias Hermione, adiós._

_-adiós, no hay de que-_

_Fin flashback_

-se ve que le gustas mucho Ginny, de verdad, no cualquiera se interesa tanto en una persona-dijo mientras me sonreía.

_No me gusta aceptarlo pero la loca salva elfos tiene razón. _

**¿Les gusto el capi?**

**Espero que si, y si les gusto déjenme reviews, de verdad me encantan los reviews jijijiji ^.^**

**Les dejo un avance del próximo capi EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO.**

-¿y esta rosa Hermione?-

-no lo sé Ginny cuando yo baje a desayunar no estaba, mira tiene una tarjeta, léela, tal vez diga de quien es.-

-tal vez, vamos a ver-

**Una rosa para la chica más linda de todo el mundo**

**Espero que te guste este pequeño detalle**

**P.D: me dijeron que era tu flor favorita.**

-¿quién te la mandó?-pregunto Hermione leyendo la nota por encima de mi hombro

-no lo sé-

-pues quien te la mandó o te conoce muy bien o le interesas lo suficiente como para investigar lo que te gusta.-


	5. Chapter 5 El Admirador Secreto

El Admirador Secreto.

No podía creerlas palabras de Hermione la noche pasada, aunque no me molestaba la idea de ser algo más que la amiga de Cedric.

Al bajar al Gran Comedor me dirigí a la mesa de Gryffindor, me senté y me serví un poco de jugo de calabaza, cuando empezaba a untarle mantequilla a un pan tostado, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y vi entrar a Hermione.

-Hola Ginny- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Hola Hermione-

-¿y Harry y Ron?-pregunto mientras mordía un panecillo.

-no sé, no han bajado a desayunar-

-eso es extraño, Ron soporta mucho tiempo sin comer-dijo

-y que lo digas-

-me pregunto qué es tan importante como para retrasar su desayuno-se dijo a si misma Hermione.

_Creo que tengo una teoría, _y ahí estaba la vocecita otra vez (**ok, tal vez a algunos se les haga difícil imaginarse a al vocecita imagínensela como se fuera una miniatura de personita pelirroja y bonita, no igual a Ginny, que siempre está sentada en su hombro y que nadie más ve, ósea que técnicamente no es solo una vocecita pero no se me ocurre otro nombre, si alguien tiene un nombre mejor hágamelo saber), **¿a si?, y ¿cuál es esa teoría?,_ mira para la mesa de Ravenclaw y dime quien falta,_ giré mi cabeza para ver la mesa de Ravenclaw, por más que busqué y busqué no encontré a nadie que faltara, _eres muy lenta, falta Cho ¿recuerdas? La novia de Harry, seguramente están con ella,_ eso no tiene sentido ¿por qué estaría Ron con ellos? , la voz guardo silencio por un momento y luego me dijo, _a veces me pregunto si eres o te haces._

Las puertas del Gran Comedor para dejar entrar a un Ron con muy mala cara, _me pregunto si esta enojado porque no lo dejaron comer, porque estaba con la feliz parejita o por ambas._

Se dejo caer en el asiento enfrente de nosotras y tomo un panecillo que se metió completo en la boca.

-Ron-dijo Hermione con cuidado tentando el terreno-¿qué te sucede?-

-míralo tú misma-con un gesto de la cabeza señalo las puertas del gran comedor que ne este momento se estaban abriendo.

Hermione y yo volteamos a vernos con gesto de curiosidad y después volteamos a ver quienes eran las personas que acababan de entrar, me congelé totalmente al ver entrar a Harry muy sonriente de la mano de Cho.

-oh, dios mío-dijo Hermione a lado mío, giro su cabeza para estar frente de mi, pude notar que estaba muy preocupada-¿Ginny estas bien?-

_Pues si está muy preocupada, pero por ti y no la culpo._

Los dos llegaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se despidieron con un beso en la boca.

Sentí como si algo en mi interior se hubiera roto, sentía punzadas dolorosas y constantes en mi pecho.

_Oh, vamos se supone que debías sobreponerte a tus sentimientos por Harry, esto no debería afectarte tanto._

Sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, trate de que no se derramaran, pero al sentir que no soportaría mantenerlas en mis ojos, me levante y me dirigí hacia la puerta del comedor, cuando salí me eche a correr hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Al llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda recordé que habían cambiado la contraseña y no sabía cuál era.

-alto ahí señorita-dijo la Señora Gorda-sin contraseña no puedes pasar.

-oh, por favor, no recuerdo la contraseña por favor déjeme pasar es muy urgente-le rogué, la verdad es que no me agradaba la idea de romper en llanto en medio del corredor.

-lo siento, pero reglas son reglas-dijo

-_nimbulus mimbletonia-_dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-correcto, pasen-dijo la señora Gorda con resignación.

-vamos Ginny- dijo Hermione a lado de mi oído y tomándome por los hombros y ayudándome a pasar por el retrato.

Subimos hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, me senté en mi cama y sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar desconsoladamente, esperando poder encontrar alivio en el llanto.

No se cuanto tiempo dure llorando ni cuánto tiempo Hermione me mantuvo abrazada susurrándome palabras de consuelo al oído.

Así poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, el cansancio era demasiado y no pude evitarlo.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco encontrándome con la cara de Hermione sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-hola dormilona-

-hola Hermione-dije con voz adormilada-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-solo un par de horas-dijo haciéndose para atrás dándome espacio para enderezarme.

-oh, no me perdí las clases -

-no te preocupes no nos dejaron deberes- eso de alguna forma era más tranquilizante.

-oye, ¿no te preguntaron nada Ron y Harry acerca de por qué me fui tan precipitadamente?-me preocupaba la explicación que le hubiera dado Hermione acerca de mi ausencia toda la mañana.

-no te preocupes, les dije que desde que despertaste no traías buena cara y que el almuerzo no te cayó bien.-dijo

-ah, qué bueno, la verdad no quiero dar explicaciones de eso-

-¿quieres hablar de eso?-dijo Hermione con precaución

-no, ahora solo quiero pensar-

Giré para buscar algo en mi cajón, cuando lo abrí vi que había algo dentro del, al fijarme bien vi que era una rosa amarilla.

-¿y esta rosa Hermione?-

-no lo sé Ginny cuando yo baje a desayunar no estaba, mira tiene una tarjeta, léela, tal vez diga de quien es.-

-tal vez, vamos a ver-

**Una rosa para la chica más linda de todo el mundo**

**Espero que te guste este pequeño detalle**

**P.D: me dijeron que era tu flor favorita.**

-¿quién te la mandó?-pregunto Hermione leyendo la nota por encima de mi hombro

-no lo sé-

-pues quien te la mandó o te conoce muy bien o le interesas lo suficiente como para investigar lo que te gusta.-

-¿qué linda esta verdad?-dije mirándola, era el primer detalle que una persona tenía conmigo.

-si, en realidad es una flor muy rara, este tipo de flores, solo se consiguen con los muggles y tiene un tipo de encantamiento que hace que no se marchiten.-dijo

-¿Quién pudo haberla dejado aquí?-

-no se pero que bonita esta, cualquiera quisiera que le hicieran ese tipo de regalos-dijo Hermione

_En eso estoy de acuerdo,_ dijo la vocecita con corazones en los ojos.

-si-dije, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

**Aquí hay otro capítulo, me tare un poquito en actualizar sorry, pero la inspiración estaba entretenida en otras cosas y no me ayudaba mucho.**

**Besiuxs**

**Mindfreak.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorpresa!!!

Ya había pasado un mes desde que las clases en Hogwarts habían empezado y la excursión a Hogsmeade sería el próximo fin de semana y todos estaban muy emocionados.

Mientras yo lo único en lo que pensaba era en la misteriosa rosa que había aparecido en mi cama ese día, y para mantener viva mi curiosidad el misterioso personaje, o admirador secreto como lo llama Hermione, había seguido mandándome rosas todos los días de diferentes colores, habían sido tantas que mi cuarto tenía una fragancia a flores permanente.

Además, las extrañas apariciones de las rosas habían traído consigo un montón de chismes sobre la procedencia de las flores, esa era una parte que me desagradaba mucho porque por donde caminaba veía gente murmurando y mirándome, y aunque cuando preguntaba que si hablaban de mí siempre me decían que no, y aunque esa situación me frustraba, cada vez que veía una rosa se me olvidaban todos mis problemas.

No pensé que fuera a averiguar quién era mi admirador secreto hasta que llegó el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade.

-no sé cuál es tu afán de averiguar quién es tu admirador secreto Ginny-dijo Hermione mientras caminábamos por las calles de Hogsmeade- así es más romántico.

-Hermione tú tienes unas ideas muy raras de lo que es romántico- era la verdad

-jejeje tal vez, pero no te hagas la tonta tú sabes bien quien te está mandando esas flores-dijo

Sentí mucho calor en mi rostro y me giré para que Hermione no me viera.

-no se dé que hablas Hermione- _pues si que te haces la tonta_.

-Ginny tu sabes bien que Cedric es el que te manda las flores- dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo, _tomando en cuenta del interés que Cedric tiene por ti, si lo es._

No podía creerlo, ahora todos estaban en mi contra** (esto es un complo jijiji)** _oye no seas tan dramática._

Si antes mi rostro estaba caliente, ahora estaba hirviendo.

-claro que no, no lo sé, bueno, no estoy totalmente segura, puede ser que no, digo… existe la posibilidad.-dije

-no te hagas la tonta Ginevra, que conmigo no va a servir-

-ay, Hermione deja ese tema por la paz ¿sí?-dije ya cansada

-oye, oye, si tu eres la que quiere averiguar quién es el admirador secreto ¿o no?-me dijo con voz juguetona.

-Hermione, por última vez, que no es un ad…-no alcance a terminar la oración por qué choqué algo, casi me caigo pero unos fuertes brazos me atraparon para no caer rodeándome la cintura, había cerrado los ojos preparada para el impacto contra el suelo pero al sentir que alguien había detenido mi caída los fui abriendo poco a poco, hasta abrirlos completamente y encontrarme con el rostro a MUY POCOS (**casi, casi dándose un beso, pero no tan cerca)**centímetros del mío, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por completo, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y no quería alejarme de él, quería permanecer con el así por siempre, se sentía tan bien estar tan pegada a él en sus brazos, supongo que el sintió lo bien que me sentía porque sonrió de una forma que debía de haber sido ilegal, le devolví la sonrisa tratando de calmar a mi corazón que ahora estaba por saltar de mi pecho, no había nada que pueda arruinar este momento, me dije a mi misma y así lo pensé un momento hasta que escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, era Hermione (¡**buuuuuuuuuuuu, que mal por Hermione!)**.

Tan rápido como nos acercamos nos alejamos Cedric y yo, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos tenido público, junto a Cedric estaban sus dos amigos inseparables.

Además Hermione se me había quedado viendo muy obviamente interesada, y Cedric seguía sonriendo tan bello como siempre, hacía todo lo posible para controlar mis instintos y no mirarlo, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil.

-bueno-dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio-nosotras íbamos a ir a las tres escobas, así que ya nos vamos-dijo

-si, es cierto-dije

-bueno, nosotros íbamos a ir para allá-dijo Cedric

--si-dijeron sus amigos

-bueno si quieren pueden acompañarnos-dijo Hermione

-claro-dijeron los tres

Oh, genial solo eso me faltaba.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia las tres escobas, en el camino una aura de tensión era muy grande.

Cuando llegamos a las Tres escobas Cedric me abrió la puerta, al entrar lo miré y el me regaló una sonrisa torcida y yo se la devolví.

Cuando terminamos de beber las cervezas de mantequilla nos despedimos de los chicos y cada quien se fue por su lado.

-y bien ¿Cómo te la pasaste?-dijo Hermione

-Hermione no me vengas con esas tonterías ahora que ya hiciste mucho-

-oye, oye yo solo trataba de ayudar, perdóname si te moleste, no fue mi intención-dijo Hermione tomando un tono completamente diferente

-no, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, supongo que una salida con Cedric no era lo que tenía preparado para hoy y me tomo con la guardia baja, no fue tu culpa-dije, de verdad me arrepentía de haberla tratado tan mal, ella no se lo merecía, solo trato de ser buena amiga y ayudarme con Cedric, claro que ella no sabía cómo iba a resultar.

-bueno, pero no fue tan malo-dijo volviendo a usar ese tonito juguetón.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte con curiosidad cuando íbamos a salir del pueblo.

-bueno, ya comprobé que le gustas a Cedric-dijo

-¿y porque estas tan segura?-

-ay, Ginny eres muy despistada, no sé cómo no notaste que mientras estábamos en las Tres Escobas te miraba todo el tiempo-

-ay, no soy despistada, solo que… bueno, pues, no lo sé,...-pensé en una buena excusa pero no se me ocurrió nada-ok, si, tal vez si soy un poco despistada-

-jejeje, si lo eres-dijo Hermione mientras se reía

-ok, basta de burlarse de mí, oye ¿Cómo vas con mi hermano eh?-dije para cambiar de tema y de paso molestar a Hermione.

-¿de qué?, no tiene que pasar nada de nada entre nosotros, no se dé que me hablas en lo absoluto, en serio, es más ni siquiera se dé que hablamos.-dijo muy nerviosa, se había puesto sonrojada, si yo era una despistada incorregible Hermione era una terrible mentirosa.

-aja, no te hagas la tonta sabes muy bien de que hablo-parecía que habíamos cambiado de papeles- se que te gusta Ron y que tu le gustas a él, no tienes porque fingir más, bueno al menos no conmigo-

-bueno, Ginny supongo que ya no tengo que fingir, ya sabes que me gusta tu hermano Ron pero no estoy segura de que yo le guste a él-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza apenada.

-Hermione tu le gustas a Ron desde el momento en el que te conoció, de verdad, soy su hermana y lo conozco y sé que le gustas mucho-dije mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello.

-bueno, si tu lo dices supongo que debo confiar en ti, pero, no lo sé aun tengo mis dudas.-dijo

-bueno, eso es normal, ya verás que pronto las cosas se resuelven y podrás salir con Ron como algo más que su amiga.-

-jajaja, eso sería raro, antes éramos un trío de amigos inseparables que se metían en todo tipo de problemas, pero ahora Ron y yo seremos novios, bueno eso espero…las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos años y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando empezaron a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia Ron.-dijo mirando el atardecer en el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

_Bueno espero que entre las cosas que cambiaron estén tus sentimientos hacia Harry._

Yo también.

Estaba caminando de regreso por los pasillos de Hogwarts de regreso a mi dormitorio junto con Hermione cuando un niño se apareció frente a mí con una rosa en la mano, el niño era muy lindo tenía el cabello entre cobrizo y café, tenía ojos grises y grandes muy bonitos, tenía la piel blanca y viéndolo detenidamente se parecía mucho a Cedric excepto por los ojos, los Cedric eran pequeños y los de este niño era lo primero que sobresalía en su rostro con forma de corazón.

-Señorita Ginny, quería entregarle esto-y me tendió la rosa que traía en la mano, hasta ahora no me había percatado del color de la rosa, era amarilla, _igual a la primera que te envió tu admirador secreto,_ la vocecita tenía razón era exactamente igual a la primera rosa que me había mandado aquel sujeto extraño, _¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Se llama A-D-M-I-R-A-D-O-R S-E-C-R-E-T-O,_ bueno como sea, el punto es que es la misma rosa que me dejaron en mi cajón ese día.

- es un regalo Señorita Ginny-dijo

-gracias-dije y tome la rosa-

-adiós Señorita Ginny-dijo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

-ok, ¿conocías a ese niño?-me pregunto Hermione igual de extrañada que yo.

-no nunca en mi vida lo había visto-dije viendo la rosa que me dio.

-qué raro-

-¿tú crees que él era el que me dejaba las rosas?-dije un poco preocupada de que así fuera, y aun que no lo reconociera del todo ya me había casi convencido de que Cedric era el que me mandaba las flores.

-no Ginny, los encantamientos que tienen las flores para no marchitarse es magia muy avanzada, ese tipo de encantamientos los hace uno de séptimo-

-bueno, ¿y entonces porque este niño tenía esta flor?-dije

-pues no lo sé, oye ve la rosa tiene una nota, léela tal vez ahí diga algo importante-dijo señalando una nota atada a la flor que hasta el momento no había visto.

-Bueno, vamos a ver-dije y desate la nota de la flor, la nota decía:

Te espero en la sala de Menesteres para que puedas

Descubrir quién soy, aunque sospecho que ya lo sabes,

Aún así quiero presentarme formalmente

Para entrar a la sala de Menesteres, pasa tres veces frente a la puerta

Y piensa en descubrir quién soy

Si lo haces bien me podrás conocer, te aseguro que te estaré esperando con ansias

Besos

-wow, que directo es este tipo-dijo Hermione mirando la nota con ojos como de plato, de repente sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y me dijo con voz alarmada-¿y qué haces aquí Ginevra? ¿Qué esperas para ir a la sala de Menesteres? Corre, corre.

Aun después de que me gritara yo aun no caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ahora estaba muy confundida y no tenia bien aclarados mis sentimientos por ninguno de los dos, había sentimientos hacia Harry que habían empezado a cambiar y había sentimientos hacia Cedric que habían comenzado a surgir y no quería adelantarme a tomar decisiones que podrían tener consecuencias negativas, no quería hacer sufrir a Cedric, el no se lo merecía.

-no lo sé Hermione, no lo sé, no sé si debo ir, ¿y qué tal que me equivoco?-le dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-mira Ginny, sea cual sea el resultado de esto, malo o bueno, que espero que sea bueno, no lo vamos a averiguar hasta que lo intentes, es mejor que lo intentes y te equivoques a que te quedes con la duda de lo que hubiera pasado- por la forma en que me miraba parecía otra Hermione, parecía que me lo estuviera diciendo otra persona totalmente diferente a la que conocía, ¿Qué ya había pasado por esto Hermione?, ¿Qué era lo que me ocultaba?

-Hermione, nunca te había oído hablar así, ¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?, ¿Qué ya has pasado por algo así?-.

-Ginny, no creas que he vivido encerrada en mi cuarto siempre, han pasado muchas cosas que aun me duele recordad, no me malinterpretes, no paso nada con Ron, más bien fue con Víctor.-me dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-oh, Hermione, no te voy a obligar a contarme nada, solo quiero que sepas que estoy contigo-y dicho esto la abrace.

-gracias Ginny-fue lo único que me dijo, después de un rato se separo de mí y me dijo con una gran sonrisa.-ahora sí, ve y descubre quien es tu admirador secreto.

Ante su mirada no pude hacer nada más que asentir y girarme para dirigirme a la sala de Menesteres, sentía que mi corazón iba a mil por hora, y no podía controlarlo.

Al final llegue a la pared pase tres veces enfrente de ella y pensé con todas mis fuerzas _quiero conocer tu identidad, quiero conocer tu identidad._

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una enorme puerta de roble, con u a mano temblorosa empuje una de las enormes puertas y vi que la sala solo era iluminada por unas velas, me aventure a entrar y al dar unos pasos oí una voz que claramente pude reconocer, al principio no sabía de dónde venía, me confundí, nada encajaba, no podía ser verdad, tanto que había esperado un momento como ese y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar mis músculos se agarrotaron de manera instintiva.

-Hola Ginny-dijo Harry con voz pausada.

**Jaja soy mala y amoooo el suspenso**

**No se adelantennnnn**

**Las cosas aun no terminan MUAJAJAJJA**

**MINDFREAk**


	7. Hasta agotar la ultima posibilidad

**Hasta agotar la última posibilidad.**

-¿Ha-rry?-no podía ser, esto debía de ser un mal sueño, si solo eso, y ¿si era así porque no despertaba?.

-¿Porque tan sorprendida Ginny?,¿Esperabas a alguien más?-su voz no era de confusión más bien parecía que me estaba jugando una broma, de muy mal gusto por cierto.

-N-o-dije, aun no me recuperaba de la sorpresa-no para nada, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí Harry?-dije, debía de haber un malentendido, Harry no podía ser, _wow, détente Ginevra, ¿no se supone que tu quieres a Harry?, ¿Por que te desilusionas tanto?, a menos que…, _deje de escuchar, ahora no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

-¿Acaso no recibiste mi nota?-dijo y fue avanzando hacia mi y yo retrocedi, esto pareció sorprenderlo.

-¿Tu me mandabas las flores?-dije, tenía que saberlo.

-Si, te las he mandado todo este tiempo para que aunque ellas se marchitaran supieras que yo no me he olvidado de ti-dijo, algo no me gustaba en todo esto.

-Harry…-dije pero me detuve porque recordé algo-Harry las flores no se han marchitado y hace un mes que me las mandaste…-

_Te esta mintiendo, no le creas nada, el no es tu admirador secreto, las flores no se marchitan porque se les hizo un encantamiento…_, por primera vez mi conciencia tenía razón, pero, si no era Harry mi admirador secreto ¿Quién era?, y para mi sorpresa una ola de tranquilidad me embargo.

Parecía que Harry se daba cuenta de su error e intentaba repararlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no le di oportunidad a que me siguiera mintiendo, así que sin más me giré sobre mis talones y salí por la puerta al momento en el que Harry me gritaba, no alcance a oír lo que decía ni me importaba, ahora lo único que me importaba era que el no era mi admirador secreto, _¿no que no?, y tu que no querías aceptar a que te estabas enamorando del papirrico de Cedric_, dijo mi conciencia.

¿A qué te refieres metiche?  Le dije.

_Conmigo no finjas Ginevra, se muy bien que estas tan contenta porque comprobaste que Harry no era tu admirador secreto y porque aún hay posibilidades de que Cedric lo fuera, _dijo orgullosa de haber llegado a esa conclusión ella solita.

¿Sabes?, esta vez no te puedo llevar la contraria…y solo lo digo porque no se me ocurre nada para desmentirte, le dije en cuanto note que quería seguir regodeándose de su victoria.

_Bueno, eso me basta…por ahora._ Dijo y después de eso desapareció (**nada mas imagínenselo).**

No me dio tiempo de reponerme de la impresión, por que en ese momento alguien grito mi nombre.

-¡Ginny!-dijo una voz, cuando voltee a ver quien era vi que Cedric venía a toda velocidad por el corredor, su cara reflejaba preocupación.

-Cedric-dije y una extraña sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo cuando me abrazo, algo que no había sentido nunca, era una sensacion de tranquilidad, como muy pocas veces hab;ia sentido antes, solo pensaba en el y en que me sent;ia segura con el com si nada malo pudiera pasarme.

-Ginny, he intentado entrar a la sala de Menesteres pero no pude-dijo mirandome directemente a los ojos-¿estabas sola ahí dentro?-

La calma se fue en cuanto recorde lo que había pasado, trate de que no se me notara pero me miraba de tal forma que parecía que veía dentro de mi.

-mmm…dentro de la sala…pues…estaba Harry-dije, y en cuanto lo hice la mirada de Cedric se endureció de manera que parecia otra persona completamente distinta a la que conocia.

-¿te hizo algo?-dijo, su voz sonaba totalmente distinta, era dura y fría.

-No, pero trato de hacerme creer que el me estaba mandando unas rosas-dije y de inmediato me arrepenti-pero no era el y no se como supo- _andale Ginny, que manera de meter las cuatro patas y hasta el fondo._

-¿Cómo sabes que el no fue?-me pregunto, entonces le conte lo que había sucedido, elme escucho atentamente sin decir una palabra, habló cuando por fin termine.

-Bueno tal vez este no sea el mejor momento-me dijo y en ese mismo momento su voz y su mirada se colcieron como eran siempre dulces y cálidas, _uy esto me huele a amor, _callate no lo arruines-pero al parecer otros quieren quitarme mi lugar de admirador no tan secreto y eso no lo voy a permitir-dijo y se acerco un paso a mi para besarme.

**Bueno perdooon ya se que el capi es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio u ando escasa d tiempo por la escuela**

**Asiii ke si no lo subia ahoraa me hubiera tradado muuucho.**

**Bueno comenten**

**Atte. Marijouuu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Las palabras de la vidente.**

Todas esas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran totalmente nuevas para mí y aunque no sucedieran con la persona que yo esperaba, sabía que no me podía sentir mejor de lo que me sentía en ese momento y que no quería que terminara….pero como todo lo bueno, terminó, pero no de la mejor manera.

Seguimos besándonos unos segundos y yo no sabía en qué lugar tenía la cabeza solo que quería que estuviera más cerca de mí y que el tiempo se detuviera, pero en ese momento nos interrumpieron Ron y Hermione, Ron tenía una cara de desquiciado y Hermione estaba muerta de miedo.

-¡tu!-gritó Ron, bueno más bien lo gruño dirigiéndose a Cedric que estaba delante de mí.

-Ron se que esta no fue la mejor manera de que te enteraras, pero…-no pudo terminar de decirlo, porque Ron ni siquiera lo había escuchado porque había empezado a correr hacia el, pero Hermione fue más rápida que Ron.

-_¡Protego!-_dijo Hermione y su hechizo fue tan fuerte que Ron cayó de espaldas y Cedric retrocedió unos pasos golpeando la pared.

-Te voy a matar… ¡me las pagaras!-farfullo Ron mientras se levantaba del suelo y avanzaba hacia Cedric con varita en mano, no me detuve a pensar y me puse en medio de los dos, porque Cedric también se había levantado y ya tenía la varita apuntando hacia Ron.

-¡Paren los dos!-dije al ponerme entre ellos mirando hacia Ron.

_¡Ay!, mejor déjalos será entretenido verlos pelearse además es la única forma en la que se van a calmar._

-Quítate de en medio Ginny-dijo Ron bajando un poco la varita-te lo advierto no me voy a detener por ti-

-Que tonto eres Ron si todo esto es por mi-le dije avanzando hacia él, el bajó la varita por completo.

-Ginny-hablo por primera vez Cedric-dejame hablar con tu hermano un momento a solas por favor- me giré completamente hacia el y al percibir la preocupación en mi cara me dijo en voz baja-no pasará nada te lo prometo- aún con el miedo que tenía no pude negarme a decirle que no, pero tampoco podía hablar asi que solo asentí.

-Gracias-dijo Cedric, después de eso me acerqué a Hermione y las dos juntas nos dirigimos a la sala común de Gryffindor en silencio, seguimos hasta los dormitorios de las chicas y cuando estuve sentada en mi cama, la bomba explotó.

-¡Ginny! Eres una golosa…pero no te culpo, ¿Desde cuándo andan?, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, ¿ya no confías en mi?, ¿te confeso que él era tu admirador secreto?, ¿te estaba esperando dentro de la sala de Menesteres?...-y se detuvo para que le contestara.

-Si ya se que lo soy, no andamos, no te lo dije porque no hay nada que decir, si confío en ti, si lo hizo, no dentro de la sala me esperaba… Harry-dije lo último en voz muy baja, pero aún así Hermione me escuchó y soltó un grito ahogado, se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió a más no poder los ojos.

-¿Cómo?, Ginny me tienes que decir todo lo que paso-dijo y justo como Cedric había hecho me escucho hasta que terminé de contarle lo que había pasado, al final de mi relato ella se recostó en las almohadas y se quedó mirando fijamente el dosel.

-Bueno, es obvio que Harry no es tu admirador secreto, pero…-se quedó vacilante unos minutos y fijo su mirada en mi- eso no explica como sabía lo de tu admirador secreto, ni mucho menos que estuviera en la sala de Menesteres esperándote-dijo levantándose completamente.

-Ya lo sé, pero tu podrías averiguarlo, eres su mejor amiga-le dije buscando su apoyo.

-No lo sé Ginny, Harry no es tonto y sabe que soy muy amiga tuya, y seguramente sospecharía que todo lo que me diga te lo voy a decir a ti.-me dijo en tono de disculpa, y la verdad tenía razón.

-Si tienes razón pero de todas formas tenemos que averiguar cómo supo Harry que me mandaron una nota en la que me citaban en la sala de Menesteres-dije tratando de pensar en como lo podría haber averiguado, pero aunque tenía varias hipótesis no tenía manera de comprobarlas.

-Sabes que, ahorita no estoy para pensar-wow, eso si era un novedad en Hermione, pero con solo echarle un vistazo supe que estaba igual de preocupada que yo por haber dejado a Cedric y a Ron solos, sabía que Cedric no haría nada, pero el control de Ron no era muy bueno y la verdad me preocupaba que hiciera alguna tontería.

_En eso coincido contigo_ dijo otra vez mi conciencia, _ la verdad es que si no fuera porque yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar te regañaría._

-En fin-dijo Hermione regresándome a la realidad-aún no me has dicho el punto crucial de todo este embrollo Ginebra-me dijo mirándome muy seria, demasiado para mi gusto-¿Qué tal besa Cedric eh?-dijo mirándome divertida para después soltar un carcajada al ver la cara que puse.

-Ja, y me dices que yo soy la pervertida-dije mientras le lanzaba un cojín a la cabeza.

_La verdad si, _dijo la metiche _y nunca me había sentido más orgullosa de ti._

Después de que Hermione me obligara (no se podía describir mejor lo que hizo) a describirle con pelos y señas como fue el beso con Cedric cedió a bajar a la sala común para revisar si Ron ya había regresado.

Como suponía, en la sala común solo estaba Crookshanks que estaba echado en la alfombra vigilando un disco volador con colmillos color azul que revoloteaba en el techo, a veces pasando demasiado cerca de los cuadros que se transportaban al cuadro del vecino mientras le gritaban improperios indignados al disco.

Me senté en una butaca cerca de la chimenea y Hermione en otra cerca de mi, no había ningún sonidos a excepción de el del zapato de Hermione contra el piso continuamente, el de los bufidos de Crookshanks cuando el disco se le acercaba demasiado y el de los cuadros que le seguían gritando al disco corriendo de un cuadro a otro.

-Ay, ya me tiene harta-dijo Hermione mirando el disco y levantándose de la butaca-¡_Petrificus totalus!-_dijo acertando al disco que se quedo inmóvil al instante, en ese momento se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda, por el entró mi hermano que tenía las orejas coloradas.  
-¡Ron!-dijo Hermione y fue directamente hacia el con ademan de querer abrazarlo, pero capto la mirada de Ron, no era de enojo sino más bien parecía avergonzado.

-Ginny te debo una disculpa, me comporte como un tonto y no te deje explicarte por favor perdóname-soltó de un tirón, acto seguido su cara tomó un color granate que asemejaba el de las señales de tránsito, ahora su expresión era diferente, tenía una expresión que resaltaba su parecido con Percy cuando estaba apunto de recitar un discurso sobre lo magnifico que era su difunto jefe Barty Crouch-pero como tu hermano mayor te prohíbo que andes por ahí haciendo escenitas como a que vi.-_y se queja de Percy._

_-_Ron, ¿qué te hicieron?, Tomaste algo en las últimas doce horas?, ¿o alguien te hizo un hechizo _confundus?_-le dije, definitivamente ese no era mi hermano.

-Siempre ese tonito de sorpresa-dijo meneando la cabeza-no, no me hicieron nada-dijo y adoptando una expresión me dijo-anda sal, que hay alguien esperándote allá afuera, apresúrate antes de que lo piense mejor-dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, Ron, eres el mejor –le dije pasando rápidamente a lado de él y abrazándolo de pasada.

Cuando iba saliendo por el retrato alcance a oír que Ron le decía a Hermione: ¿Tú también piensas que estoy loco? y como Hermione lo abrazaba.

En el corredor estaba Cedric esperándome, en cuanto lo vi que el aire regresaba a mis pulmones, no había estado consciente de lo preocupada que había estado hasta ese momento, como si fuera un acto inconsciente lo abrace.

-No me digas que me extrañaste-me dijo en tono burlón y reí, porque en realidad si lo había hecho-Oh vamos me vas a hacer sonrojar-dijo riéndose por lo bajo, me separé de el y le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿yo extrañarte a ti?-le dije dándole la espalda simulando que estaba enfadada, _ como si en estos momentos pudieras estarlo_.

En ese momento unos brazos me rodearon por la espalda y su aliento rozó mi cuello cuando habló.

-Ey, eso dolió-dijo, su voz no tenía ni un ápice de burla- y yo que te iba a pedir, bueno más bien a rectificar si querías ser mi novia, pero ya veo que no me extrañaste-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y su abrazo se fue soltando.

-¿Pero qué dices?, gran sonso, ¡Si he estado todo este tiempo preocupada por ti!-_ok creo que eso no lo querías decir_, pero mi conciencia se equivocaba, eso era exactamente lo que quería decir.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír-me dijo para después acercarse a besarme una vez más, mientras yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que a Ron no se le ocurriera salir…

La noticia de que Cedric y yo andábamos se extendió como pólvora y al cabo de unas cuantas horas todo Hogwarts lo sabía, esto trajo consigo que la gente cada vez que nos veía pasar tomados de la mano se nos quedará mirando con envidia, con gusto y otras veces con el más puro odio (la mayoría de ellas dirigidas hacia mí por parte de las chicas), pero eso no me sorprendía al fin Cedric era uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela (según la opinión de Romilda Vane, que no se resistió a empezar a viborearme sobre que yo andaba con Cedric en la clase pasada de Encantamientos , dudando seriamente de que Cedric no hubiera ingerido un filtro de amor, pero claro que no comentó nada más cuando por error Luna le hubiera pintado el cabello de un muy vistoso naranja), aunque sabía bien que eso era un muy pequeño precio a pagar por ser la novia de Cedric, y vaya que valía pena cuando estaba con él en los jardines de Hogwarts sin la molestia de tener a Ron de guardaespaldas.

Esa tarde mi última clase era Adivinación, la clase que posiblemente más odiaba.

-Bienvenidos chicos a mi clase de Adivinación-dijo la voz soñadora de la Profesora Trelawney-mi Ojo Interior me ha dicho que esta clase será muy productiva-dijo, reí por lo bajo yo ya sabía cómo se las gastaba el Ojo Interior de la profesora-ahora por favor, abran su libro _Disipar las tinieblas en _la página 30, pónganse en parejas y lean lo que dice su libro sobre la lectura de cartas, tomen un baraja del escritorio y traten de leer lo que dicen las cartas de el futuro de su compañero, comiencen ya queridos.-dijo y empezó a pasearse por entre las mesas.

Me puse de pareja con Luna y fui por una baraja del escritorio, Luna ya había abierto su libro y cuando llegue empezó a repartir la baraja en la mesa.

-Bueno aquí dice que escojas 4 cartas-dijo leyendo las instrucciones del libro, escogí las cuatro cartas y se las di-muy bien, esta quiere decir-dijo señalando una tarjeta con una brújula que señalaba al norte-que tu suerte va a dar un cambio muy drástico-dijo leyéndolo del libro-y esta otra-tomó una que tenía un mar sereno con una puesta de sol-significa que tendrás un periodo de mucha calma-dijo y frunció el seño-Creo que esto no está bien-dijo y levantó la mano, cuando la profesora la vio se acerco deslizándose entre la neblina de sus inciensos.

-Querida, ¿tienes algún problema con la lectura de cartas?, ¿tu ojo interno está nublado, no puedes ver con claridad?-dijo, la profesora con aire soñador, _creo que no solo su ojo interno está nublado_.

-La verdad no entiendo muy bien cómo hacerlo, ¿pudiera mostrarme como profesora?-dijo Luna, había olvidado que Luna si creía en la Adivinación y era su materia favorita.

-Claro querida, pásame la baraja-dijo y se sentó en un asiento libre, y empezó a barajar las cartas, para ese momento toda la gente había volteado la cabeza a observar con cara de escepticismo lo que la profesora hacía, excepto por Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, fieles creyentes de que la profesora Trelawney era la mejor profesora de Hogwarts-Aquí dice claramente que tienes un gran amor querida mía-me dijo levantando la primera carta, varias personas exclamaron algo que se escucho como un "eso quien no lo sabe'''-esta otra, oh querida mía que terrible -dijo la profesora con voz temblorosa tirando la carta y presionando sus manos contra su pecho, abrió los ojos mirándome directamente con una expresión muy rara en la cara-esta dice que sufrirás una gran pérdida pronto, alguien se alejará de ti, -la mayoría soltaron expresiones de desdén, la profesora tomó la otra carta y cerró los ojos fuertemente, sentí una opresión en el pecho-Aquí dice… dice que habrá un accidente muy cercano a ti, se avecinan tiempos difíciles para ti pequeña-dijo con un tono de compasión, los demás ya no decían nada, todo había quedado en total silencio esperando el significado de la última carta, la profesora la tomo con mano temblorosa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-Esta otra significa guerra, se perderán muchas vidas y tu sufrirás mucho, gente que quieres se separará de ti para siempre… y solo encontrarás consuelo en una persona querida… tiempos difíciles vienen y tú sufrirás más que nadie querida…-vi una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y que todos los demás me miraban con extrañas expresiones de lástima.

Aunque Hermione me había dicho que esa profesora era un fraude, muy en el fondo debía aceptar que había creído sus palabras…

_Ginny, algo me dice que el Ojo Interior de esta mujer nos esta bromeando…_

**Hoooola ahora sii no tarde tantoooooooooooooo en actualizar y como ven el capi es un poco más largo que el anterior jejeje**

**Como lo prometii aquí esta el capii**

**¿tendrá razón la profesora Trelawney o será una mentira más?**

**Bueno ya lo veremos **

**Hasta la próxima**

**Atte marijouu**


End file.
